Numerous different types of assemblies are available for termination of ribbon cable to a multicontact electrical connector. Many of these are commonly known and used in the industry.
A majority of these assemblies are intended to secure the connectors to the cable in the same orientation relative thereto, i.e. with the terminals of the connectors all projecting from the same side of the connector. It is difficult for these assemblies to terminate respective individual conductors of the ribbon cable to terminals located on either side of a connector.
Another problem with many of the present assemblies is that they are incapable of terminating conductors of the ribbon coaxial cable to terminals of a connector which has a different center linespacing than that of the conductors.
Assemblies have attempted to terminate a ribbon cable onto a connector having terminals on opposing sides, with the results being less than spectacular. Problems with termination of the individual conductors onto the terminals has been a major problem, causing inconsistent and inadequate results. It is therefore desirable to have an assembly which automatically and simultaneously terminates individual conductors to electrical terminals on opposite sides of the connector, but also to have an assembly which operates in such a manner so as to be reliable thereby resulting in dependable terminations.